El Término Huracán
by Strangelet
Summary: Chocan y se deslizan el uno en el otro. Fríos y calientes, arremolinándose entre sí. Marcando el inicio de la tormenta.


Ubicado temporalmente un año y medio después del final de Half-Blood Prince, e ignorando de forma flagrante a todo aquel que afirme que existe un libro llamado Deathly Hallows que, de todas formas, seguramente era horrible.

Como sugerencia, y sólo porque no dejé de escucharlas mientras escribía todo esto, les recomiendo bajar En Remolinos, de Soda Stereo, que es lo que le pone ganas a todo esto. La trama está inspirada más bien por The Word Hurricane, de Air.

Muchos besos a todas, y que pasen muy felices fiestas. Las dejo con mi pequeño presente de Navidad.

* * *

**El Término ****Huracán**

_The word hurricane is the name given to nature's strongest storm._

_A hurricane occurs when high pressure and low pressure masses of air come in contact with one another._

_There is often a significant difference in temperature between the two masses._

_One mass is warm, while the other is cold._

_The warmer air rises, and the cooler air falls._

_Likewise, the low pressure area slides down the sides of the high pressure area._

_They swirl in and around one another, creating the beginnings of the storm._

**Bajo el umbral**

_Pequeña_. Tras verla asomarse por las puertas del Gran Comedor desde la mesa del profesorado, sólo pudo pensar que Hermione Granger seguía siendo increíblemente pequeña bajo el enorme umbral labrado. Como si la guerra hubiese podido hacerla crecer en un par de meses. Como si hubiese podido aplacar su cabello, borrar de sus ojos el hambre de conocimiento, o hacer que su semblante pareciera distinto al que tenía desde la primera vez que atravesó esas puertas hace siete años.

La guerra los había cambiado a todos, y ella permanecía ahí parada, arrugando un papel entre las manos, tan idéntica a sí misma que resultaba molesto. Sonrió nerviosamente cuando McGonagall pasó a su lado y tomándola del hombro la guió algunos pasos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde la chica Weasley le hacía espacio visiblemente emocionada. Caminaba despacio, insegura, claramente incómoda bajo el peso de todas las miradas sobre sí.

Hermione Granger, la amiga del niño que derrotó a Voldemort, había regresado a Hogwarts.

**19 años y una guerra**

Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando McGonagall comentó, como restándole importancia, que quería presentar sus ÉXTASIS. No estaba conforme con la liberación de titulación mágica expedida por el Ministerio de Magia a todos los estudiantes mayores de edad que sobrevivieron a la Batalla de Hogwarts.

_Típico de Granger_.

Tan típico que casi podía verla dar saltitos en su asiento con la mano levantada, recitando frases aprendidas de memoria como un pequeño e insoportable loro castaño y parlanchín que le pesaba de pura nostalgia y molestia en la boca del estómago. Que le hacía pensar en ceños fruncidos, en risas mal disimuladas durante clase, en cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, en el _jodido trío dorado_, y, sobre todas las cosas, en que no sabía de qué puta forma comportarse ahora con ninguno de sus tres odiosos vértices más que con cualquier otra persona en el mundo mágico. La guerra lo había unido a todos los sobrevivientes de una manera invisible con la que aún no sabía lidiar, y durante todo el verano había guardado la esperanza de no volverse a topar jamás con alguno de ellos.

Weasley y Lovegood, lo últimos resquicios del Ejército de Dumbledore y de la Orden del Fénix entre sus alumnos, cursarían séptimo curso aquel año, pero se sentía seguro ante la certeza de que ninguna de las dos elegiría Pociones para sus ÉXTASIS. A salvo hasta que la vio: 19 años y una guerra de pie bajo el umbral, 19 años y una guerra que habían llegado a joderlo todo.

Intentó tranquilizarse pensando que podría haber sido peor si con ella hubiesen llegado también Potter y el chico Weasley, pero ni él pudo engañarse de esa forma.

Fue una nutria lo que alejó al dementor que estuvo a punto de besarlo durante la batalla.

**Martes y Viernes tarde**

La verdadera sorpresa llegó un Martes por la tarde, ataviada en falda escolar y corbata oro-rubí. Y pensó que después de todo no era tan sorprendente; de su generación, las únicas personas que podrían haber cursado ÉXTASIS de Pociones eran ella y Draco Malfoy. Y de la generación de Weasley y Lovegood nadie habría tenido las agallas –el talento- para intentarlo. Le tranquilizaba y le descolocaba a partes iguales: su avidez de conocimiento resultaba estimulante para cualquier persona que, como él, comenzara a sentir el imperioso instinto de preservación sugiriéndole que ofreciera algo de sí para el mundo. Y él no tenía más para ofrecer que sus conocimientos, ni mayor aspiración que volcarlos sobre alguna mente brillante que les diera un mejor uso que el que él mismo les dio a lo largo de su vida. Muy a su pesar, Granger era, de entre todos los odiosos jóvenes que había conocido a lo largo de su estancia en Hogwarts, la más indicada para ello. Irremediablemente se le revolvió el estómago.

La clase transcurría de forma tranquila entre los vapores azulados de una poción hirviendo, los borboteos y el sonido de una pluma rasgando el papel. No intercambiaban más que un par de palabras mientras ella revolvía ingredientes en el caldero y él calificaba trabajos de grupos de menor grado. Ninguno tocó el tema de la batalla, y él no supo si agradecer el silencio de la joven al respecto o abrirle paso a su cabeza a algo, un detalle pequeño que se instalaba lentamente entre sus sienes haciéndole fruncir el ceño: quizá para ella aquello no había sido distinto a colgarse una estúpida insignia en contra de la explotación de los elfos domésticos. Por supuesto, a él le tenía perfectamente sin cuidado.

_- Nos vemos el Viernes, profesor_ – dijo ella en voz demasiado baja antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sacándole momentáneamente de su ensimismamiento.

El resto de la noche la pasó repitiéndose que si no le había hecho un solo comentario ofensivo durante dos las dos horas de clase era únicamente porque no había en el aula un Slytherin para celebrárselo u otro Gryffindor para indignarse por ella.

**Opalescente**

Habían transcurrido poco más de dos semanas desde aquella primera sesión. Dos semanas y media. Diecisiete días y sus noches sin dormir. Diez horas a solas con ella en un salón que se antojaba cada vez más sofocante de puro vapor, del puto vapor de una poción que ella debía estar haciendo cada vez peor; seguramente habría agregado más coclearia de la indicada, porque no había otra explicación _razonable_ para su creciente confusión; o quizá se había excedido con el eléboro, y por eso se sentía un poco más intoxicado con cada clase. _Maldita Granger_. Debería ser un crimen toda su inconsciencia, debería ser encerrada en un lugar lejano, porque acababa de haber una guerra y ella parecía no tener consciencia de ello, y parecía la misma de siempre, y desperdiciaba ingredientes valiosos en plena crisis por la postguerra y preparaba pociones cuyos vapores no lo dejarían dormir esta noche tampoco, y encima, como si no hubiera en ella crimen suficiente, tenía el descaro de hablarle como si no pasara nada, como si fuera inocente de algo.

_- Profesor… ¿puede venir un segundo? _

_Mil veces maldita Granger._

Suspiró cansado y se talló los párpados con la yema de los dedos antes de levantarse de su escritorio y caminar hacia la mesa de trabajo de Granger como un condenado a muerte desprovisto de una hostilidad que ya no venía al caso, porque había tardado dos semanas y tres días en darse cuenta de que el trío dorado para él no era más que un recordatorio de cuatro Gryffindors que hicieron su vida imposible cuando él también usaba uniforme escolar, y de que al final Harry Potter no se llama James y Remus Lupin definitivamente no era una niña dentro de una falda tableada que parecía encogerse a cada sesión. Que Weasley fuera el infortunado híbrido entre la imprudencia de Black y la estupidez de Pettigrew todavía estaba a consideración.

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Granger? – _Se detuvo a su espalda, lo suficientemente lejos para no entrar en contacto con uno solo de sus cabellos, corroborando lo increíblemente pequeña que resultaba en comparación con su propio cuerpo y observando por encima de su cabeza la poción que preparaba la joven.

_- Me preguntaba…_ -dijo ella en un susurro inestable, sin girarse a verlo- _¿por qué ha sustituido el eléboro por ópalo pulverizado en la lista de ingredientes?_ – Sólo entonces fijó su atención en las páginas llenas de anotaciones en el libro, _y _se tensó al reconocerlo como _su_ propio libro de pociones.

_- El ópalo reduce las cualidades confundidoras de la coclearia… sin los efectos tóxicos del eléboro _– respondió él con la voz enronquecida. Y luego el silencio, la inmovilidad, fríos, imponentes y aplastantes.

_- Disculpe, profesor… – _dijo ella, tras una eternidad y media_- Si le molesta que tenga su libro, se lo regresaré._

_- No. –_le respondió en un impulso_- Puede conservarlo, Granger._

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible y comenzó a guardar sus cosas para retirarse, sin que el profesor se moviera un centímetro de su sitio.

_- Granger – _ellase giró, el libro de pociones sujeto entre un brazo y su pecho y la mano en el pomo de una puerta recién abierta, interrogándole con los ojos castaños_ – Feliz cumpleaños. _

Cuando ella le sonrió antes de salir del aula, apretando más contra sí el libro de pociones, comprendió que quizá se había equivocado al pensar que ella le había salvado de algo en aquella batalla. El dementor podría haberle robado el alma. Ella –comenzaba a sospecharlo- terminaría inevitablemente matándolo.

**Batallas perdidas**

Era Noviembre, y fuera del aula de Pociones el frío era casi insoportable. Ella parecía ajena al frío otoñal; trabajaba en su poción, levemente enrojecida, pobladas de diminutas gotas de sudor la frente, la nariz, y aquella pequeña porción de piel palpitante que el cuello de su camisa dejaba a la vista. Tenía los guantes de trabajo puestos, y bufaba intentando apartarse del rostro una hebra de húmedo cabello castaño que se resistía a sus resoplidos y al paso de su antebrazo desnudo por su frente, persistentemente adherido a su frente y mejilla, rozándole un ojo que comenzaba a enrojecerse por el sudor.

Suspiró cuando ella parpadeó rápidamente y su ojo comenzó a llorarle por la irritación, sabiendo que no podría seguir fingiendo convincentemente que no la veía tomando en cuenta que se encontraba (como solía hacerlo con demasiada frecuencia últimamente) a tan sólo un par de pasos de distancia. Y recorriéndolos, sumó una más a la lista de cosas que Severus Snape jamás haría. Tratar respetuosamente a un Gryffindor, regalarle un libro –_su_ libro- por su cumpleaños, aceptar sólo un poco, y en silencio, que en él podía tener cabida algo ligeramente parecido a la gratitud. _Daba igual_, se dijo, pero no lo hacía, porque en el momento en que las yemas de sus dedos entraron en contacto con su mejilla para colocar el mechón detrás de su oreja, un latigazo de electricidad viajando por su brazo hasta su espina le aseguró que esta vez no lo sería. Quizá por eso no le importó tanto prolongar el contacto y palpar sólo un poco más la piel de ella, que se sentía ardiente y le quemaba por el contraste con sus dedos fríos, sólo por eso, y no por otra cosa espesa y húmeda que llevaba asediándolo desde aquella sonrisa que le dedicó en su cumpleaños y que parecía haberse desbordado llenando todo el aula de algo denso y aplastante que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

_- Está caliente, Granger –_ dijo, en un intento de romper con la tensión, y mordiéndose la lengua rogó porque ella no fuera a pensar ninguna de las cosas que pasaron por su mente, y que seguramente no lo harían, porque _ella es una niña, y tú un maldito pervertido_ – _Será mejor que vaya con Madame Pomfrey por algo para la fiebre; podría estar resfriándose._

Y sin siquiera una mirada de extrañeza, ni un intento de réplica, Hermione Granger abandonó el aula dejándole solo con la impresión de que comprendía a la perfección algo que él, definitivamente, no.

**Locura**

Se irguió en la cama con un sobresalto al sentir un peso extrañamente familiar sobre sus muslos y el roce de una mano diminuta y caliente recorriendo la cicatriz que marcaba el camino desde su vientre hasta su pelvis. En un acto reflejo atrapó la muñeca con su mano, incapaz de distinguir el rostro del visitante en la penumbra de su habitación y sorprendiéndose por la delgadez de la extremidad capturada. Sin aflojar su agarre comenzó a recorrerla hacia arriba con la intención de reconocer a su dueña, lentamente, tortuosamente regodeándose en el tacto de melocotón, colando sus dedos por debajo de la manga, sólo deteniéndose poco antes de su hombro al notar la huella de una vacuna debajo de sus yemas y el roce de una mata de pelo alborotado como una hoguera en su antebrazo. Y sin pararse a pensar, la atrajo hacía sí en un violento movimiento, y fueron su risa infantil y las ganas de callarle la boca de una puta vez el detonante de una guerra entre sus labios y su lengua, entre sus piernas y sus caderas, entre sus dedos y su maldita blusa escolar.

_- Date prisa, Severus –_ le ordenó entre risas y rápidas exhalaciones – _queda sólo un botón_.

Y despertó aterrado, jadeante y sudoroso en la soledad de su habitación, cargando encima tan sólo con la certeza de que, por fin, se había vuelto completamente loco.

**Retractación**

_No era ella._

Tras varias noches de meditarlo, sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que la mujer de su sueño no era Hermione Granger; no había visto su rostro, y la risa y la voz podían ser de cualquiera o de nadie. Él era un hombre maduro y solitario, y sabía que era_ normal_ soñar de vez en cuando algo como aquello, pero definitivamente no con ella. Jamás había soñado con ella y jamás lo haría, y si en algún fatídico momento había logrado hacerse un hueco entre sus pensamientos, era tan sólo por una cuestión que había tardado demasiado tiempo en realizar.

_- ¿Por qué, Granger? –_ preguntó cuando finalizaba la última clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, esta vez sin haber abandonado en ningún momento la seguridad que le brindaba la distancia entre su escritorio y la mesa de la chica.

_- ¿Disculpe, profesor? –_ le dijo, levantando hacia él sus grandes, _Merlín, sus enormes_, ojos marrones.

_- Durante la batalla. ¿Por qué lo hizo? –_ y ella entendió al instante a qué se refería.

_- Simplemente no quería que le hicieran daño -_ contestó, un tanto sorprendida de que él le hiciera esa pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros antes de salir del aula, como si pensar en el bienestar de Severus Snape fuera algo completamente natural. _Lo es para un Gryffindor, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera_, se repetía una y otra vez, sin saber si el pensamiento le tranquilizaba o lo angustiaba, tan sólo teniendo en claro que a partir de ese momento odiaba más que nunca la nobleza desinteresada de los leones.

Si en algún momento pensó que podría dormir tranquilo tras ver su duda resuelta, estaba listo para aceptar su equivocación.

**Navidades**

Caminaba con paso seguro por los pasillos de las mazmorras, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo dueño de ellas, dueño de la situación. En aquellos momentos los estudiantes deberían estar saliendo del castillo rumbo a la Estación de Hogsmeade. Frunció el ceño y detuvo el paso cuando una armadura comenzó a cantar villancicos al percibir su presencia; le había dicho a McGonagall que no quería estúpidas decoraciones navideñas en sus dominios. _- ¡Reducto! - _Pronunció entre dientes, y con un brusco movimiento de varita, la armadura explotó.

Sólo entonces la notó a medio palmo de distancia mirándolo divertida, el cuerpo pequeño y la presencia titánica bloqueándole el camino, acorralándole. La miró hacia abajo, levantando una ceja y apretando los labios en un intento de asirse al control que sentía tan sólo dos segundos atrás.

_- Granger._

_- ¿Es un mal momento, profesor? –_ le sonrió, consiguiendo que su ceja se alzara aún más y que negara sutilmente con la cabeza.

_- Debería estar rumbo a la estación con los otros estudiantes._

_- Hubo un incidente con bombas fétidas en el vestíbulo, y aproveché el retraso para venir a despedirme –_ dijo ella con toda naturalidad, con la impresión de haber observado algo que parecía más allá de él, con la mirada encendida y algo parecido al rubor en sus mejillas.

Y transcurrió media fracción de segundo entre que ella se pusiera de puntitas, apoyando sus dedos en la túnica negra del profesor para mantener el equilibrio, y, sin siquiera darle tiempo de preguntarle qué mierda estaba haciendo, tocara sus labios con su boca, y se retirara demasiado pronto; _feliz Navidad, profesor_, susurrando antes de largarse a correr hacia las escaleras, de vuelta al vestíbulo, a Hogsmeade, a abordar un tren que la llevaría, _Merlín, por favor_, lo más lejos posible de las mazmorras, lo más a salvo posible de él y de sus ganas de hundirle los dedos en el cabello.

Emprendió de vuelta el camino hacia sus habitaciones; tenía una botella de whisky de fuego y demasiadas ganas de, sólo por esa noche, dejar de fingir que no sería con ella con quien soñaría.

Mañana habría tiempo de lamentarse, de maldecirla, de pensar e intentar racionalizarlo todo, de preguntarse qué mierda estaba haciendo, de arrepentirse por haberla atraído hacia él una vez más, por morderle la mandíbula, por arañarle las piernas, por desabrochar aquel último botón y acariciarle la espalda desnuda rogando por que esta vez no fuera un sueño.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, mañana habría tiempo de quemar cada estúpida rama de muérdago que se atreviera a tener la intención de posarse sobre su cabeza.

**Masas**

El primer Martes de Enero le encontró igual que cada momento que pasó por su aula desde que ella se fuera; sentado ante su escritorio, con la barbilla clavada en el pecho y la mirada en su mesa vacía, imaginándola cortando raíces de asfódelo, revolviendo líquidos humeantes en contra de las manecillas del reloj, causando que el tiempo se detuviera, volviera atrás y le dejara con el ardor vivo en los labios antes de reanudar su paso hasta un momento indefinible en que ella volvía a entrar en el aula, apartándose el cabello de la cara con un movimiento rápido y provocando que se preguntara si todas las adolescentes tenían las muñecas tan finas y las mejillas tan rosadas.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca que notó que esta vez no la estaba imaginando; en sus pensamientos ella no olía a fruta fresca, ni le miraba de esa forma preocupada, ni arrugaba la nariz al percibir en él el aroma penetrante del whisky de fuego.

_- Ha estado bebiendo –_ le acusó, casi reprochándole, como si no tuviera nada que ver en ello.

_- Interesante deducción, Granger, ¿cuántos puntos quiere que le dé por ella?_ – respondió, con la sonrisa más mordaz que pudo articular en su estado, sintiéndose en el fondo ligeramente patético; estaba sudando alcohol y tenía el pelo revuelto de tanto jalarlo con sus dedos por culpa de una adolescente, _de una niña_ lo suficientemente impertinente como para meterse en su mente, en sus sueños, en su puta vida a revolverlo todo.

_- Y sigue borracho._

_- Granger –_ le advirtió _-, si no me responde, sus atinadas observaciones no tendrán el honor de poder acumularle puntos a su casa._

Pero ella no respondió. Se limitó a posar rápidamente el dorso de su mano en su frente y en su mejilla, como si no le importara que fuera él y que estuviera sudoroso y borracho, abriendo mucho los ojos antes de sostener su cabeza por las sienes y posar sus labios en su frente.

_- ¿Qué se supone que hace? –_ preguntó en un siseo cargado de frustración y rabia contenida, agarrándola por los hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria, apartándola de sí sólo lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos, furioso, cansado.

_- Le tomo la temperatura… -_ contestó ella en un susurro apenas audible _- está helado, profesor…_

_- Usted no lo está –_ le incriminó en el mismo tono, como si tuviera siquiera un poco sentido.

_- Yo no lo estoy… -_ repitió, y pese al grado de alcohol en su sangre -o quizá, producto de él- pudo ver cómo sus ojos marrones se desviaban sólo por un momento hacia sus labios. Tragó saliva y la soltó con brusquedad.

_- Váyase, Granger –_ la voz densa y enronquecida por el alcohol o algo mucho más embriagante - _Esta vez no tendrá al muérdago como excusa –_ y sintió cómo recuperaba un fragmento de control cuando ella abrió la boca para replicar y la volvió a cerrar en el acto, roja de vergüenza o humillación, para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta tan rápido como fue posible.

Pero no era suficiente.

_- ¿Suele besar también a los elfos, Granger? –_ le inquirió en voz demasiado alta cuando ella se disponía a salir _- ¿Soy otra de sus estúpidas causas perdidas o existe algún otro requisito que desconozca para ser recipiente de sus nobles atenciones?_

Ella se giró hacia él, más sonrojada si podía, pero con la frente en alto y un implacable brillo de dignidad en los ojos.

_- No suelo besar a los elfos, pero pensé que eso era obvio; es bastante estúpido cuando está borracho, y no estoy segura de si es o no una causa perdida. El resto tendrá que preguntárselo a usted mismo, profesor Snape._

Cuando el portazo resonó en la habitación y una vaga sensación de lucidez le permitió detectar el resentimiento con el cual pronunció las últimas palabras, el peso de algo obvio y doloroso se asentó en el fondo de su estómago: _la había cagado._

**El inicio de la tormenta**

Ni siquiera se miraron durante la primera hora de la clase siguiente. Ella trabajaba en su poción, demasiado digna y orgullosa como para siquiera inclinarse un poco sobre la mesa de trabajo mientras pulverizaba raíces. Él leía ensayos de los alumnos de cuarto, demasiado avergonzado como para dejar que siquiera un centímetro de su cara asomara por encima de un pergamino excesivamente levantado.

Suspiró cansado dejando caer el último ensayo sobre la mesa, sobando sus sienes con los pulgares en busca de una forma natural de aceptar que había sido un estúpido, que la había cagado, que se arrepentía de cada palabra que dijo, que estaba borracho y era un idiota, de pedir una tregua porque, con una mierda, el silencio lo estaba matando. Y como si alguna fuerza maliciosa hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos decidida a burlarse de él, pasó. Un estruendo metálico y pétreo y un gemido de sorpresa que lo impulsaron de su asiento como un resorte y le hicieron correr hacia donde un caldero en el suelo volcaba los últimos restos de su contenido a los pies de una asustada Hermione Granger que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Le hubiera gritado. Hubiera descontado un millón de puntos a Gryffindor y le hubiera dado mil horas de detención. Le hubiera mandado a limpiarlo todo y le hubiera humillado por su torpeza. Le hubiera castigado de cien formas distintas si tan sólo él siguiera siendo él y ella no fuera ella, porque ella temblaba y estaba asustada, y él no pudo hacer más que alzarla por la cintura para retirarla de aquel charco de poción hirviente y sentarla en la mesa más cercana examinándole frenéticamente brazos y piernas en busca de alguna herida, una quemadura, un pequeño rasguño. Respiró aliviado cuando comprobó que la joven estaba ilesa, y sólo entonces notó que estaba llorando.

_- No llore, Granger, no llore; no le pasó nada, está bien, Merlín, por favor no llore –_ le decía una y otra vez mientras enjugaba las lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares y ella negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de temblar –, _no llore._

_- Lo siento, profesor_ –hipaba- _soy una tonta, lo siento tanto…_

_- No pasa nada, Granger, fue un accidente, no pasó nada, sólo se derramó la poción, por Merlín, no llore._

_- No – _le dijo, sorbiendo con la nariz, mirándolo a los ojos mientras las lágrimas dejaban poco a poco de salir –. _Soy una tonta._

_- Granger… -_ replicó sin dejar de pasar los pulgares por sus mejillas _– creí que la clase pasada había dejado claro que aquí el estúpido soy yo –_ dijo en un intento de sacarle una sonrisa, y algo en su interior sonrió también cuando lo logró.

_- Y lo es… yo soy una tonta… y usted ni siquiera se da cuenta. Lo es, profesor… -_ y quizá también sin darse cuenta, la acercó un poco más hacia él, el corazón desbocado enronqueciéndole la voz en la garganta.

_- ¿Por qué cree que es una tonta, Granger…? –_ le preguntó en un susurro, pero ella sólo suspiró, y evadiendo su mirada, volvió a negar con la cabeza_. - ¿De qué no me doy cuenta…?–_ y levantando su rostro la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, sólo un momento antes de que ella bajara la mirada una vez más hacia su boca.

_- De nada… -_ alcanzó a responderle cerrando los ojos cuando sus labios comenzaban a rozarse _- no se da cuenta de nada…_

**En remolinos**

Húmedos y calientes, poderosos e intempestivos, voraces, lentos, y tortuosos. Los besos rodaban, se arremolinaban y se desbordaban por sus labios, por sus lenguas, por sus cuellos. Mordían, pulsaban cuando las uñas de ella horadaban la espalda ancha a través de la túnica y sus piernas lo invitaban a acercarse más, a ocupar el espacio vacío entre ellas. Dolían, quemaban cuando los dedos de él luchaban por no seguir cuesta arriba de sus costillas por encima del jersey, hacia el centro de sus caderas por debajo de la falda, porque Merlín sabía cuántas eran sus ganas y cuántos sus temores de equivocarse.

Se alejó de su boca sólo un momento para mirarse; jadeaban, ambos jadeaban, las mejillas arreboladas y las pieles perladas por el sudor. Y no encontró el momento ni la voz para decirle lo hermosa que estaba, porque una mano pequeña en su nuca y otra en su cintura lo arrastraron de vuelta hacia su sitio, hacia ella, a hundirse en la cueva húmeda de su boca una vez más, entre sus piernas por primera vez, sobre la ropa. Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba provocando al frotarse de esa forma contra él; si la tuviera quizá se sonrojaría, le daría una bofetada y se echaría a correr gritando que era un pervertido. _O quizá no_, porque sus dedos comenzaban un firme descenso de su vientre hacia algo duro y palpitante que le hacía rogar por más y al mismo tiempo le recordaba lo lejos que había llegado aquella locura.

_- Esto está muy mal… –_ logró gemir contra su cuello cuando ella lo acarició por encima de la túnica.

_- No… – _suspiró ella en su oído.

-_ Debería estar prohibido… – _volvió a gemir, sintiendo como su garganta vibraba cuando ella riendo le recordó que, de hecho, lo estaba según cientos de apartados del reglamento de Hogwarts de los cuales no tenía el menor interés de oír absolutamente nada.

Y la besó, una y mil veces más, descubriendo que a cada beso, que a cada embestida, la culpa se desvanecía y todo parecía volver a su lugar.

La ropa estorbaba y era arrancada, caía en todas direcciones mientras los labios, los dedos, las palmas, besaban y palpaban cada milímetro de piel sin explorar y los cuerpos se reconocían gimiendo, jadeando, susurrando, _la quiero, Granger, lo quiero tanto, Merlín, te quiero, te quiero._

Húmedos y calientes. Poderosos e intempestivos.

Marcando el inicio de la tormenta.


End file.
